A normal day
by Zukaque
Summary: It's a normal day at school, but with Dark, what can be a 100 normal? Shounen Ai. Satoxdai hints of Kradxdark
1. Chapter 1

**A (not so) normal day.**

"Niwa-kun is something wrong?"

Riku was looking at Daisuke with worry in her eyes. Daisuke looked at her, and gave a smile.

"No, nothing's wrong, Riku-san. I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"Oh, I see. By the way, since when did you start wearing a bracelet?"

They both looked at the thin silver chain around Daisuke's wrist.

"Well, I just got it yesterday."

"Okay... Well, then I'd better return to my seat. The bell is going to ring every minute now."

She walked across class, and Daisuke let out a sigh. After the teacher had begun her boring monologue, he let his mind wander to the previous night.

_FLASHBACK_

Dark had just stolen the item of this night, when Satoshi appeared.

"Eh, Commander, you're late. I have already taken my target." Dark taunted.

But Satoshi only smirked. "Well, I'm also about achieving my goal for tonight."

Before Dark realized what was happening, Satoshi had placed a silver bracelet on his wrist. Dark tried to remove it, but it was somehow impossible.

"What is this thing?" He asked.

"It is the 'Elf's Chains'."

"Chains? I can only see one."

"Really? I thought you would have noticed by now… There is a magical bond from it to this one. Meaning you have to be able to use magic to see it."

"Oh, yeah… It's very pretty. Like a light purple reddish rope…"

Satoshi sweat dropped as Dark admired the magical bond.

"Um, well, as I was saying, that bracelet is connected to this one."

Dark finally looked up and saw a bracelet like the one he had, on Satoshi's wrist. The only difference was that there was a single gold line in the silver.

"Oh, I get it… This is another of your 'Rip Dark out of Daisuke' plans. Haven't you learned yet that it doesn't work on us?"

"Yes I have, that is why I have used the Elf's Chains this time. These chains do not tear you apart or anything, they only keep me informed of your movements. And I can also call you to me, if I ever fell like it."

"Like a teleport? That's creepy. No wonder you were the one to think this up… Creepy boy."

Satoshi twitched a bit by the name the thief had given him. But then he turned around and left the building. "I'll see you around, Dark." Then he was gone.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Daisuke had woken up the next morning with the bracelet on. He figured that this meant that no matter who was in control, Satoshi would know where they were. And that he probably also could summon Daisuke.

"Daisuke? Daisuke?!"

His thoughts were abrupt when Saehara nearly dragged him out of his seat.

"What is it?" He asked

"You've been spacing for the last hour. Come on, it is recess and I need you to help me investigate the item Dark is going to steal tonight. You know things about art and that stuff."

"What? Are we- Is Dark going on a theft again tonight?"

"Yes, the note came in this morning."

"Erm, I'm sorry, but I have some things I have to do. I can't help you today." Daisuke excused himself, and quickly left Saehara behind, as he made his way to the roof…

//Dark, why do we have to go again tonight?// Daisuke asked as soon as they were alone.

/Easy, there's no reason to be upset. It's just so I can get this stupid bracelet off./

//… You do know that I could just talk to Hiwatari-kun here at school, right?//

/Yes, but that's no fun. I'm gonna make him beg for mercy. Hahahaha…/

Daisuke sweat dropped. //You do realize that you're the one who's going to ask for a favor?//

/… That's a detail. I don't care about details… Hahaha…/

Daisuke sighed as Dark started to talk about his plans for making Satoshi suffer.

"What is he rambling about now?"

"Eh? Oh, Hiwatari-kun, you scared me... I was lost in my own thoughts..."

"Your own or Dark's?" Satoshi asked sitting down next to Daisuke

"Well, Dark's, but I'm trying to ignore him right now... He is rambling about how he can make you suffer tonight. I doubt he even noticed that you're here."

"Hm... That's so like Dark... Sometimes I'm surprised he can get away from me every night..."

"Yeah, me too, but then again, his personality chances drastically when he gets serious. But, um, I wondered why you made us wear this bracelet?" He held up his wrist.

Satoshi smirked. "Then I always know where I have you, right. And you can't run away from me..."

"What do you mean?" Daisuke was a little frightened by the way he said it. Almost with an evil possessiveness... "Dark won't like this you know… He'll do whatever he can tonight to make you remove it… Because you are the only one who can remove it, right?"

"Yes, he won't be able to remove it, and neither will you or your parents…"

He sighed "Figures… But I still don't get how it can help you to catch us?"

"Think about it. I know how he moves, and if he tries to get away, I can summon him back to me…"

"Oh… Well, you have a point there…"

"Yes. Well, I'll see you tonight, Niwa-kun." Satoshi turned around and left Daisuke with Dark, who was trying to catch his attention.

/Hey, Dai-chan! Listen to me… Daisuke!!/

//Eh? What? Since when did you start listen?//

/When Creepy boy started hitting on you…/

//Wha- What? blush He didn't hit on me! Why would he do that?!//

/Well, it is obvious he likes you… He never talks to anyone else unless he has to./

//That's because of the Dark/Krad affair, nothing else!//

/Really? And he has just chained the two of you together…/

//Well, that is also because of you…//

/Che… How can you be so naïve? Well, let's see tomorrow…/


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, at 11, Satoshi was waiting at the museum. He knew that Dark would be there in a few seconds, he could fell the resonance from his bracelet.

"Ah, Commander, punctual as usual…"

Satoshi looked up to see the midnight dark wings circling above him to land in front of him.

"How nice of you to drop by, Dark. But I have to tell you that you won't get away this night."

Dark smirked and took a step closer.

"Oh, I believe I will."

"You do? Why?" Satoshi asked. Dark smirked.

"Because if you lock me up, you'll also lock up the cute little Daisuke."

Satoshi stared a bit, wondering what Dark was talking about. But before he could say anything Dark spoke up again.

"I wondered when you would be so kind to remove this bracelet?"

"I don't see a reason too do it. I actually think it is quite convenient. That way you won't be able to run away." Satoshi explained.

"Oh, well, I guess it can also be a bit convenient when you want to see Dai-chan…" Dark shrugged

"What do you mean?" Satoshi said, a bit suspicious. Dark was clearly up to something.

"Oh, don't deny it…" Dark smirked.

"Cut the crap and tell me what the hell you are talking about, Dark!"

"Are you serious? You don't know what I'm talking about? I mean even Krad knows, and we both know how slow his thoughts is, when he's not thinking about killing me…"

"What?" ::Krad, you know what he's talking about?::

:Yes, unfortunately I do, Satoshi-sama. But you better figure it out yourself. We have agreed on that.:

::What? You've talked to Dark? When?:: But Krad kept his silence, and Satoshi turned his attention back to Dark.

"Okay, two things! First, when have you and Krad been scheming, without me or Niwa knowing? And second, what is it you both know?"

"Have you ever wondered why you sometimes wake up, and feel like you haven't slept at all?"

"You mean…?"

"Yes, Krad and I sometimes meet in the night, when both you and Daisuke are sleeping."

"Why would you meet? I thought you hated each other…?"

"Yeah, but really, who can resist that hot angel, when-"

"Okay, enough! Forget I ever asked!" Satoshi seemed horrified. "Back to the matter at hand… What is it you have been talking about all evening?"

"What? The fact that you are totally lost in Daisuke, or that I want you to remove the bracelet?"

"Wha- what?! I have no such feelings for Niwa-kun!"

"Are you sure about that? In all those times you have pinned him to the wall or something, have you never wanted to just keep him there? You know I am right…"

Satoshi glowered at Dark but couldn't find something to say, because deep down he knew Dark was right. I even Krad said so it was true. As much as he hated to admit it, Krad knew more about his feelings than himself, because he always suppressed them.

"You finally realized something, huh, commander? Then let's get down to business. What'll you do about it?"

"Do about it? Nothing… Even though I like him, that doesn't mean I'm going to say anything… He has enough in the Harada twins, which also mean that he won't be interested in a boy."

"Che… I'm disappointed. Three wrong saying in only two sentences… Firstly, you don't like him; you are totally lost in him. Secondly, Daisuke doesn't even like the Haradas anymore. He is just too naïve to realize that his first crush isn't necessarily his sacred maiden… And thirdly, he's beginning to realize that he prefers boys…"

"Eh? So that means he's not with any of the Haradas anymore?" Satoshi almost sounded hopeful.

"Yep… Well that, now that's settled, what are you going to do about it?"

"Why do I have to do something? I don't know what to do… How can you expect me to do something when I've only realized I liked him a minute ago?" Satoshi was nearly pleading Dark for an answer to how he should act with his newfound feelings.

"Why you have to do something? Because you want him, and I'm tired of watching the two of you apart, when you belong together! I should tell you that Daisuke is just as lost in you, as you are in him, but he doesn't know it, like you…"

Satoshi thought about it for a moment, and then he became suspicious again. "Okay, I think I believe you in all this. But what do you get out of it?"

"Me? Nothing besides the pleasure of seeing Dai happy again…"

Satoshi stared at the thief. He was not sure if he could trust him or not. But before he could say anything Dark took of.

"Well commander, it is time for me to go. Remember, at a time like this a chain like that could come in handy!"

Satoshi looked confused at his silver bracelet when Dark shouted his last word to him.

"Make him happy, commander! You're the one to do it!!" Then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this is the final part. Nothing to say but, read on.

**AN:** Not mine.. Wish it was.. But no...

* * *

'Make him happy, commander! You're the one to do it!!' Darks final words echoed in Satoshi's head when he sat on the roof the next day. He suspected Daisuke to be up there any minute, and was nervous about what he was going to do.

As he had suspected Daisuke came to join him a few minutes later.

"Hey, Hiwatari-kun. How are you today?" Daisuke greeted as usual, making Satoshi convinced that Daisuke knew nothing of his and Darks talk last night.

"Fine," he replied stoically.

Daisuke brought out his lunch and they started eating in silence. Satoshi was arguing with himself if he should bring the subject up or not.

:Oh just kiss him, for gods sake, Satoshi-sama. I can't stand that pitiful whining of yours:

::Krad? I don't whine. And why should I even follow your advice?::

:Because if you don't, you'll regret it later. I will make you regret it:

Satoshi shuddered a bit, and brought his focus back to reality.

'Oh well, here goes nothing.'

"Niwa-kun?" he started

"Yes?" Daisuke was as oblivious as always, when Satoshi gave him a serious look and moved a bit closer. "Is something the matter, Hiwatari-kun?"

"Did you talk with Dark last night, Daisuke?" Satoshi asked.

"Dark? Yes, we always talk after a mission. But … He did cut me off at the museum, something he never does. Do you know anything about it?" 'And since when does he call me Daisuke?' he added mentally.

"Yes, actually, I know why Dark cut you off. I had a very interesting talk with him last night."

"You did? What did he want?"

"He made me realize something really important." Satoshi moved closer to Daisuke who backed away, and soon was standing with his back against the wall.

"S- Something important?" Daisuke stuttered.

"Yes." Satoshi leaned over Daisuke, closing the gap between them.

Daisuke's eyes widened as Satoshi kissed him, but slowly began to relax and melted into the kiss. Satoshi slowly opened his mouth and let his tongue wander to Daisuke who quickly responded. Satoshi put his arms around Daisuke's waist, pulling him closer. Daisuke was gasping for breath when they lastly broke apart. He was completely stunned and didn't know what to do, so he said the first thing that came to his mind, his eyes glazed with something looking like lust.

"… Wow…"

Hiwatari smirked. "Wow, indeed."

"B- But, why?" Daisuke looked utterly confused, but he didn't make any move to get away from Satoshi who still had one arm around him.

"Dark made me realize something last night. That I was totally, completely, utterly in love with you." Satoshi spoke honest, holding eye contact to show Daisuke he wasn't lying. Daisuke blushed hard at Satoshi's statement.

"You really are in love with me?" Daisuke more stated than asked, still shocked. "But how did Dark enter the picture?" Then he suddenly became suspicious. "What did Dark do this time? Did he plan this as a joke?"

Satoshi was confused. "Why would he do that?"

Daisuke pouted, but nevertheless he stayed in Satoshi's arms. "Dark would do it, just to make fun of me. He knows I have feelings for you, and it would be just like him to set you up to this."

"You have feelings for me too?" Satoshi had expected to be refused, and was shocked at the confession, even if it was a bit special.

"Yes, I am in love with you…" Daisuke confessed, but then he suddenly got scared of rejection, and snaked his way out of Satoshi's arms and ran down from the roof.

Satoshi was too stunned to do anything; he just stood and stared after him.

:What are you waiting for, Satoshi-sama. Use the chains:

::What? … Chains? … How long have you been present, Krad?::

:… I talked to you just 15 minutes ago. But use the Elf's chains to call him back:

::Oh, yeah. Thanks Krad::

:No problem:

Satoshi lifted his arm, and closed his eyes concentrating. A few seconds later Daisuke appeared right in front of him, eyes wide, with his wrist attached to Satoshi's. His eyes were full, of tears, ready to fall any minute. Satoshi started talking right away, while Daisuke still was locked at his wrist.

"Daisuke, Dark didn't set anything up. He only told me to look inside myself, and discover my own feelings. He said that it was obvious that I was in love with you; I just needed to realize it myself. But he also told me that you, yourself hadn't realized that you felt the same way."

Daisuke looked down, ashamed of his earlier reaction. "I'm sorry, Hiwatari-kun, I should have believed you. Dark has also yelled at me."

Satoshi brushed some of Daisuke's tears away, and lifted his head to meet his eyes.

"Don't be sorry, we have both been stupid. Especially me, I never would have realized if it wasn't for Dark and Krad."

"They both helped? I can't imagine them cooperating."

/But I can. We have actually worked together before. And we have also met several times on our own. That was hot…/

//What are you talking about, Dark? Why would you go meet Krad?//

/Oh, will I leave that to you to figure out. But it doesn't involve clothes, if you wanna know.//

"Eww. Dammit, was that necessary to say?"

"What are you talking about, Daisuke?"

"Did I say that aloud? It's just Dark having nasty thoughts again. And he just _had_ to share them."

"Tch! No wonder, it is Dark we are talking about. I thought you were used to it by now."

"I am, but the thought of Dark and Krad was just too disturbing."

"Dark and Krad? Now, even _I_ didn't want to know that!"

"Sorry. It just slipped."

"That's okay; I believe it is better to hear from you, than from Dark."

"It is. You can't even imagine what he normally 'entertains' me with."

"I don't _want_ to know. But why are we discussing Dark/Krad? I can think of a much better way to use our lunch break."

Daisuke looked a bit concerned at the sight of Satoshi's smirk.

"Y- You can? What, Hiwatari-kun?"

"Call me Satoshi. And yes I can."

Satoshi drew his arm back, making Daisuke stumble forward into the embrace of Satoshi. At that moment Satoshi let go of the magic link, and circled his arms around Daisuke keeping him there.

"I love you, Daisuke."

Daisuke smiled at him. "I love you too, Satoshi."

Satoshi smiled, and let his lips descend too the smaller ones.

* * *

That, as they say, was that. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think, this is only my second story. 


End file.
